


A Mile In Her Shoes

by NudorahRex



Category: VA-11 Hall-A (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Armpit Kink, Ass Play, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Facials, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Gangbang, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:55:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26845495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NudorahRex/pseuds/NudorahRex
Summary: Streaming-chan announces the start of a game she and her chat love to play: X-Rated Hide and Seek! For her premium subs (each just $99.99!), an opportunity to leave the house! And for Streaming-chan, the opportunity to get fucked silly. A win-win if there ever was one.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	A Mile In Her Shoes

**Author's Note:**

> So I just kinda felt like banging out a quick va11 smut without Jill in it. I love her to death, but the others deserve love sometimes too! This was also an opportunity for me to practice writing a bunch of shorter burst sex scenes without as much dialogue and setup as I usually like to have. I think it worked out well!

“It's about that time again, viewers!” 

Streaming-chan burst out of a motel room, camera pointed at her face. She'd paid for a night there that she wasn't planning on using. Really, she just needed access to the bathroom for some premium time. But, for loyal and attentive longtime viewers, it was also a signal for the upcoming game. One that was never announced ahead of time, she always dropped it on them without warning for the extra thrill. A few knowing emotes flew through the chat, most others excited for whatever was about to happen but unaware of the momentous occasion soon to be upon them. 

“It's time for...! Hide! And! Seek!” Streaming-chan spun around with the camera, whooping in celebration. 

“The rules are simple, chat! In a minute, I'm gonna go into premium-only mode. Then, I'm gonna wander all around Glitch City for the whole night, and you guys get out of your apartments and try to come find me. And the clincher: whoever finds me gets to fuck me!” Streaming-chan let those words hang, waiting for appropriate chat hype.

Chat exploded, all caps cried of joy and people cursing their lack of premium membership. The hype quickly overtook paywall complaints as the free viewers left to presumably either have a sad fap and go to bed or run off to find their wallets. Streaming-chan grinned, and moved the camera around. She got a shot of her winking, then pulled it upward to get a high angle shot of her pulling her jacket aside while sticking her tongue out. Then she lowered it, and pulled at her shorts to give chat a short glimpse of her panties. 

“Just find me, touch my shoulder, show me your phone so I know you're a viewer, and I will do whatever you want me to do! And let you do whatever you want to do! Standard restrictions apply!”

Lurid descriptions of what people wanted to do to her flew by in the chat. She read each one with a growing smile, and wondered how many of the more... extreme ones would actually have the balls to get out of their rooms and find her. Streaming-chan started a countdown that would lead to the stream going premium-only, and the game officially being on. Chat slowed down somewhat as people began to get ready to leave their apartments, and studied the stream for context clues on where she was. The viewers from outside Glitch City began placing bets on how quickly she'd get found and fucked. The countdown hit zero, and the stream changed settings to lock out the free viewers. 

“X-rated hide and go seek begins!” 

* * *

Streaming-chan felt a tap on her shoulder just moments after her announcement. She spun around, shocked. No way, not this soon. A man in a janitor uniform held up his phone, showing her stream page with his face currently on it.

“Heh. I, uh, recognized you when you rented the room. Big fan.” 

As chat freaked out, Streaming-chan was carried off bridal style to the motel room she'd left minutes prior. The janitor was tall, and the ease with which he lifted her after making his request hinted at a pretty nice physique. Streaming-chan studied his face, sharp featured with a few wrinkles and a five o'clock shadow. Not a bad looker for her first fan of the night. First guy from last time hadn't even bothered to shower. 

The janitor set her down on the bed, before getting on his knees and sliding her boots off. He wanted to treat her like high nobility, taking a reverent attitude towards her body as he removed her clothing at a slow pace. When he got to her shorts, he paused after unbuttoning them, closed his eyes, and uttered a small thanks before pulling them down. Before getting to her panties, he grabbed Streaming-chan's hand and pried her glove off before giving the back of her palm a gentle kiss. 

She struggled not to laugh at his genuine sincerity. None of her fans who indulged in these nights were ever this subdued. She was more used to being treated like a porn star than a princess. As nice as the guy was, and as novel the experience was, chat was quickly getting bored with this lovey-dovey crap. Streaming-chan nudged her jacket off her shoulders, and grabbed the man's chin to pull his attention up. She smiled at him, and took off her cap before placing it on his head and lying back. She lied back and beckoned him forth, shuffling her panties off. He nodded, somewhat embarrassed, but quickly pushed his own pants down to reveal his bulging erection. 

With the camera on the hat, chat got a PoV shot of the janitor grabbing Streaming-chan's hips and pushing his throbbing cock deep into her. She gasped in delight, and he groaned as he thrust in and out of her. He cupped her face, and stared into her beautifully colored eyes and began to pound into her with all his might. Her hair splayed across the mattress, and she bit her lower lip before pulling her tank top up and fondling her tit. He tugged the straps of her top aside and gripped her bare shoulders, pushing her into the bed and hammering into her at a better angle. His breathing was laborious and his groans a low pitch as he grunted out her name. With a final slam, he buried his cock in her pussy and his face into her hair before blowing his load inside her. 

The creampie elicited a shocked moan from Streaming-chan, and she shuddered around his cock. Her first orgasm of the night, accompanied by the tall piece of work collapsed on top of her and sniffing at her hair. She let him lay like that for a while, before tapping his back and letting him know it was time to move on. He thanked her profusely, bowing as though before divinity. She smiled awkwardly as she got redressed, and squeezed his thick cum out of her pussy. She gave him a kiss on the cheek before heading out the door. The janitor felt his face in awe as she left, before falling back onto the bed and pulling out his phone to watch the rest of the stream. 

* * *

It was half an hour later when another tap on the shoulder led Streaming-chan into the apartment of an adventurous young couple looking for a threeway with their favorite entertainer. After autographs, she climbed onto the plain looking man sitting on their couch, and straddled him with her shorts down. The girlfriend, a short blonde with killer hips, set the camera up on a nearby shelf to catch the action, before hopping on top of the couch and swinging her legs over her lover's shoulders. The boyfriend slipped a hand up Streaming-chan's shirt and groped at her breast, before pushing his pants off and lining his cock up with her slit.

Streaming-chan squealed in delight as the boyfriend bucked his hips up and thrust into her pussy. She leaned forward and grabbed onto the girlfriend's hips before plunging her tongue into her waiting folds. The boyfriend pulled Streaming-chan's shirt up and sucked at her nipples while he grabbed her ass, and the girlfriend wrapped her legs around the streamer's face. Streaming-chan sucked at the girlfriend's vulva and kissed at the outer walls, moaning into the wet hole while the boyfriend bounced her on his cock. He gave Streaming-chan a good smack on the ass, and pushed her off before he climaxed. 

The girlfriend pulled Streaming-chan up for a wet and messy make out session while the boyfriend adjusted himself and got up off the couch. He stood in front of the two women, cock throbbing at full mast with precum dripping off the tip. The girlfriend slid off the couch and beckoned Streaming-chan to join her in worshiping her boyfriend's dick. They licked up and down at both sides of his shaft, in opposite directions of each other each time. After a quick peck on the lips with the girl, Streaming-chan moved to take the head of his erection into her mouth and started sucking him off. The girlfriend slid down below and lapped at his balls, slobbering over them with an audible pop each time she slid one out of her mouth to go for the other. 

He began to grunt and called out that he was close. Hearing this, the girlfriend came up behind Streaming-chan and groped at her breasts with one hand while guiding her head into the final stage of the blowjob. She was pushed to take his cock all the way to the hilt, and felt the tip of his dick twitching at the base of her throat. He groaned, and the girlfriend suddenly yanked Streaming-chan back, just in time for a huge sticky facial. He plastered both of them with his seed, but made sure to get the bulk of his load on their favorite streamer's pretty face. That left his girlfriend with plenty to lick up before she went on her merry way. 

* * *

The next guy found her in an alleyway only a few minutes later. He was friends with the previous couple online and managed to stake her out, and he wanted her ass. Emotes flew by as chat spammed “FIRST ANAL”, and Streaming-chan playfully shook her rear as she lowered her shorts and panties down between her legs. She bent over and gave her ass a slap before blowing a kiss to the camera, placed on top of a dumpster opposite of the wall she was about to be railed against. The first anal of the night was always a treat.

The guy, wearing a grey hoodie with the hood pulled down to cover his face, pulled out his thick dick at a half erect chub and stepped forward. He slapped it on Streaming-chan's ass, enjoying the sensation of her firm and taut cheeks. His cock quickly grew into a full and throbbing erection, and he slid it in between the crevice of her tanned ass. He pumped between her cheeks for a while, letting his precum ooze out to lube up her puckered hole before he drew back and slammed inside. Streaming-chan grunted in approval through grit teeth, and looked back over her shoulder at the camera. She flashed a peace sign, and gave a wink before bucking her ass back into his hips. 

He moaned as her tight asshole constricted around his fat cock. Each thrust was met with a wondrous friction, and the sight of blue and green eyes half lidded and focused on his performance. He gripped her asscheek and her thigh, kneading at the handfuls of her toned and meaty flesh. With the extra leverage he sped up his thrusts, pounding into Streaming-chan's ass with abandon. She smirked at his extra efforts, and began to twist and shake her rear each time their hips met. Each movement sent new waves of pleasure into his cock as she gripped and massaged his shaft with her ever tightening walls. 

The vicegrip of her ass in addition to the sight of her cheeks bouncing and shifting in a mesmerizing rhythm proved to be enough to get him to blow. He let out a low guttural groan as he buried his cock into her down to the hilt. Streaming-chan moaned, her grin growing wide as she felt his shaft pulse in the embrace of her ass. The ensuing load of cum flooded her asshole, and the guy withdrew to see his thick seed flowing down her legs. A panting mess, he fired another rope onto her exposed backside, a trail of white from the small of her back down through her ass crack meeting the rest of his semen. His twitching cock spurt out a couple of smaller loads onto each of her ass cheeks, and he fell back before collapsing to his knees. 

Streaming-chan walked over, and reached up over him to grab her camera from the top of the dumpster he was leaning against. She got a shot of him, hoodie down with a blissful and exhausted grin. She zoomed in on his leaking dick against the floor of the alleyway, before turning the camera back on her reddened face. She made sure to get a good angle of her wiping the voluminous load he'd blasted her with off her legs and backside, before giving him a pat on the head and walking away. She joked about how long he must've gone without fapping before she set off to get a better hiding spot. 

* * *

It was another hour before she was found again. Some seekers from her chat ran into each other and decided to team up. A tap on her shoulder and a scream of “FOUND HER, BOYS”, and Streaming-chan soon found herself in a gas station bathroom with three burly men. She set the camera up on top of a stall to catch a high angle view of the action and catch the mirror off to the side for a bonus. She gave her stream two thumbs up, and got ready for the action.

The men wasted no time in taking the initiative, one grabbing her arms from behind while another pulled her bottoms off. The other one tugged her jacket off of one side, and buried his face in her armpit to take a deep whiff. Streaming-chan gave him a knowing smirk, appreciating his lack of shame when it came to indulging in his fetish. The armpit guy and the guy holding her from behind worked together to pull her jacket off and fling up to hang over top another stall. The one kneeling down on the ground with her bottoms grabbed her panties and took a long sniff himself before gripping her thighs and pulling his head up to lick at her labia. 

Streaming-chan mewled in delight at the treatment her vulva was getting, and the two others pulled her white tank top up over her head. Fully naked now save for her hat and her choker, she licked her lips as she was felt up by the pair. One grabbed at her tits from behind, kneading into the firm handfuls of flesh and pinching her nipples. The other pulled her in for a deep kiss, before dragging his tongue down her neckline and taking an adventurous bite. She yelped at it, and shoved her tongue into his mouth when he looked up at her to encourage him not to hold back. The one eating her pussy started playing with her clit and her asshole, and she locked his head in with her legs before shuddering in an orgasm. 

Pantysniffer stood up after receiving a face full of her orgasm, and with her panties still in hand he hoisted her up by the hips while Pitguy and Neckbiter tugged her by the shoulders to lay between the sinks. Pantysniffer lined his throbbing erection up with her slit, and pushed in without hesitation. Streaming-chan sighed in relief, before turning her attention to the two smacking her tits with their cocks. She took them in her hands and started pumping up and down their shafts, biting her lower lip and giving them a lustful gaze. Pantysniffer rocked his hips back and forth, taking her knees under his elbows before pounding into her at a feverish pace. Streaming-chan's hands gripped the other two's shafts while she moaned out at the sudden increase in tempo, her body rocking against the bathroom counter. 

Pitguy stepped back from her handjob, and got on top of the counter. He nudged himself toward Streaming-chan on his knees, and got next to her shaking body. Feeling bold, he grabbed her and tugged her up a bit before getting behind her and sticking his dick right beneath her shoulder and pushing her arm back to her side. He groaned in satisfaction and began thrusting with all his might into Streaming-chan's armpit, indulging himself fully. Streaming-chan looked up at him with a cock drunk smile, and between pants at the pounding she was still taking from Pantysniffer managed to whisper a “good for you” at him. 

Not to be shown up, Neckbiter grabbed Streaming-chan's hair and pulled at it to get her facing up at the ceiling. She excitedly looked at him, anticipating his next move and nodding vigorously to get him to go rougher. He smacked her face with his rock hard cock, smearing precum all over her lips and the bridge of her nose. Finally, he grabbed her head and pulled her down onto him. He rammed his dick down her throat, merciless in his thrusts. His cock throbbed and pulsated more with each go, feeling bigger in her mouth as the pounding went on. Her eyes began to water at the sheer force of it all, and he refused to let up as he tugged at her hair and pushed himself further and further into her lovely little mouth. 

Chat went wild at the sight of Streaming-chan's neck looking like it was starting to bulge. Lines of “CHOKER SNAP??” flew by, and people began rooting for Neckbiter to ruin her throat. The strength of belief must have empowered his throbbing shaft, because that brightly colored pin began to buckle before finally popping off as he slammed into her throat and emptied his balls down into her stomach. The snap of her choker must have set something off in the other two, as their climaxes quickly followed. Pantysniffer pulled out and blew his load into the panties he'd been grasping since he slid them off of her. Pitguy grunted and sprayed Streaming-chan's chest with rope after rope of his gooey white seed. Streaming-chan's eyes rolled up as she climaxed herself, holding onto Neckbiter for dear life as she rode her orgasm out. 

After a few minutes to collect themselves, Streaming-chan praised the three for their performance. She allowed Pantysniffer to keep the panties, a generosity that caused him to kowtow to her even if it was more for her benefit than his. It was either going with him or going in the trash after what he did to it. Each of them got a loving kiss on the lips and a selfie with her. Pitguy made sure she had her pits exposed with his face right next to them, of course. And Neckbiter wanted one of the fresh hickeys visible in his photo. They headed out shortly after, with Streaming-chan staying behind to put her clothes on and climb out the small window in the corner to avoid the person definitely staking her outside the front door. 

* * *

The rest of the night was similarly eventful. Streaming-chan sucked and fucked her way around Glitch City, catching shorter and shorter breaks in between each session as she covered more ground. Either as the game went on, the viewers got better at finding her or she got less invested in staying hidden. The two lilim who spitroasted her in plain view of a White Knight office was a particular highlight. They stuffed her full of their synthetic cum, and screamed obscenities at the offending structure. Streaming-chan tried to keep politics out of her stream, but that was less important than keeping hot cum inside of her holes.

She liked the lesbian couple that got her in a rimjob chain. Mostly because their apartment was cozier than most of the other places she got fucked in, but they were clearly experienced ass eaters. She tongued the bustier one's ass and got to gaze up at her tits at the perfect angle, and the one eating her out got several orgasm out of her before she eked a climax out of her ass eating target. When they went in reverse, it was a similar story. Streaming-chan could barely even get her lips around the other girl's puckered hole before she was already shuddering at the expert treatment her ass got from the chesty girl. 

One of the roving groups of seekers got her on her knees behind a closed shop and had her treat them to a blowbang. It was the biggest group she'd had all night, and all of them wanted her mouth. She switched between the myriad of cocks that sprung out in front of her with expert timing. Each time she finished polishing a knob, she took another right down her throat and shifted her hands to stroke off two waiting customers. No one was left lonely for too long, and she saw to each and every one of them with equal attentiveness. When she began to get them to pop, they blew all over her face and chest. Her grin grew wider as more and more of her visage was painted white. 

* * *

When the stream ended, Streaming-chan had been stuffed in every hole and had a load of cum on every inch of her body. She had gotten exceedingly efficient at getting semen off of her body, but some of those loads were sticky enough to give even her a bit of trouble. After the last seeker of the night, there were errant bits of cum still left on her face as she ended the game, to a chat filled with raucous applause emotes. When premium came off, she reminded everyone that the next Bath Time was going to be a doozy, and there was still time to sub and catch the aftermath of the game even if they hadn't been able to partake themselves.

She affixed the camera back onto her hat for the standard PoV stream setup, and marched off to her next horizon. As dawn broke, it was prudent to get somewhere indoors to calibrate the lighting settings and give her eyes time to adjust. The plethora of partner's she had just had were definitely going to sleep off the pleasures of the wild night, but there was no rest for a streamer. She didn't mind, of course. Far from it. X-rated hide and seek was one of the most rejuvenating experiences she could have on stream. Whether that was because of the wild and reckless railings she got throughout the night or the near instant tripling of her premium sub base was up to interpretation. Both were very welcome, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked whatever it was I just wrote, and want to talk digital alcohol and smut writing or simply want some insight into my tastes and the kind of porn I enjoy sharing, feel free to follow me on my very NSFW Twitter account at <https://twitter.com/NudorahRex>


End file.
